Violenza contro gli uomini
La violenza contro gli uomini è la violenza perpetrata contro uomini basata sul genere. Non è da confondersi con il concetto di violenza di genere, termine con il quale si tende ad identificare la violenza perpetrata non nei confronti di entrambi i generi sessuali, ma del solo genere femminile. Il problema rappresentato da questo genere di violenza è stato spesso oggetto di banalizzazioni, legate all'immagine del maschio prevalente nella società, ma anche, per converso, di drammatizzazioniVedere ad esempio qui. Violenza domestica Risulta difficoltosa la quantificazione dei casi di violenza domestica che coinvolgono vittime maschile, spesso riluttanti a chiedere aiuto per una varietà di ragioni. Uno studio statunitense ha sostenuto l'alto livello di accettazione da parte delle donne della violenza contro gli uomini.Straus, Murray A.,Paper presented at conference on Trends in Intimate Violence Intervention, 2006, New York University. Alcuni ricercatori hanno affermato l'esistenza di una relazione tra la disponibilità di servizi di supporto contro la violenza domestica, la presenza di leggi per prevenirla e contrastarla, la maggior facilità di ottenere il divorzio e stipendi più alti per le lavoratrici con il declinare dei casi di omicidi del compagno da parte della compagnaLaura Dugan, Daniel S. Nagin, and Richard Rosenfeld, Explaining the Decline in Intimate Partner Homicide: The Effects of Changing Domesticity, Women's Status, and Domestic Violence Resources in Homicide Studies, Vol. 3, N. 3, pp. 187-214, 1999. Jacquelyn Campbell sostiene che all'incirca il 75% delle donne che hanno ucciso il proprio compagno erano state precedentemente oggetto di abusi dallo stesso. Alcuni studi hanno affermato che la violenza delle compagne si configura spesso come difesa nei confronti del compagnoW.S. DeKeseredy, D.G. Saunders, M.D. Schwartz, S. Alvi, 1997, The meanings and motives for women's use of violence in Canadian college dating relationships: Results from a national survey. Sociological Spectrum 17 (2): 199–222. doi:10.1080/02732173.1997.9982160S. C. Swan, D. L. Snow, 2002, Atypology of women's use of violence in intimate relationships. Violence Against Women 8: pp. 286–319.. Costituisce un problema nello studiare il fenomeno il silenzio, la paura e il senso di vergogna che caratterizzano la vittima di abusi, aggravati dalla circostanza per la quale la compagna abusante può apparire normale a chi la conosce o ha convissuto con lei per un certo periodo; a ciò si aggiunge l'incertezza tra gli studiosi nel dare definizioni univoche di "abuso domestico" ed il fatto che certe forme di abusi sono sottili e conducono la vittima ad accettare progressivamente forme d'abuso sempre maggiori. Le teorie che affermano che le donne sono tanto violente quanto gli uomini sono state definite teorie della simmetria di genere Archer J., Sex differences in aggression between heterosexual partners: a meta-analytic review, 2000. Psychol Bull 126 (5): 651–80. doi:10.1037/0033-2909.126.5.651. PMID 10989615. Vedi qui.O'Leary KD, Are women really more aggressive than men in intimate relationships? Comment on Archer (2000), 2000. Psychol Bull 126 (5): 685–9. doi:10.1037/0033-2909.126.5.685. PMID 10989617. Vedi qui.Frieze IH (2000). Violence in close relationships—development of a research area: comment on Archer (2000). Psychol Bull 126 (5): 681–4. doi:10.1037/0033-2909.126.5.681. PMID 10989616. Vedi qui. . Straus e Gelles, analizzando la violenza entro le coppie sposate, hanno rilevato che nel 27% dei casi è il maschio a commettere la prima violenza; nel 24% è la femmina; nei rimanenti casi la violenza è reciproca, con entrambi i compagni che si abusano l'un l'altro. Riscontrano gli stessi risultati anche analizzando i casi più estremi di violenza domestica perpetrataMurray Straus, Richard J. Gelles, Physical Violence in American Families: Risk Factors and Adaptations to Violence in 8,145 Families. Transaction Publishers, p. 105, ISBN 978-1560008286.. Ricerche mostrano che, per quanto gli abusi fisici tendano ad essere tipici e dello stesso tipo a prescindere dal genere del compagno, la violenza da parte maschile avrebbe conseguenze più dannoseVivian Dina, Langhinrichsen-Rohling Jennifer, Are Bi-directionality Violent Couples Mutually Victimized? A Gender-sensitive Comparison", Violence and Victims 9, 1994, pp. 107–123; il Dipartimento di Giustizia statunitense riporta che il 59% delle violenze domestiche denunciate compiute contro le mogli da parte dei mariti si è conclusa con l'omicidio della compagna di contro al 41% delle violenze domestiche denunciate compiute dalle mogli contro i maritiAngela Browne, Kirk R. Williams, ''Exploring the Effect of Resource Availability and the Likelihood of Female-perpetrated Homicides, Law and Society Review 23, 1989, pp. 75-94. Martin S. Fiebert del Department of Psychology della California State University ha compitato una bibliografia commentata di 275 ricerche accademiche compiute sugli abusi matrimoniali compiuti da spose contro i rispettivi sposi, dai quali si evincerebbe che le donne sono fisicamente aggressive tanto quanto se non di più degli uomini nelle relazioni di coppia e matrimoniali ("women are as physically aggressive or more aggressive than men in their relationships with their spouses or male partners")Martin S. Fiebert, [http://www.csulb.edu/~mfiebert/assault.htm References examining assaults by women on their spouses or male partners:an annotated bibliography]. In un articolo sul Los Angeles Times sulle vittime maschili di violenze domestiche, Fiebert suggerisce che c'è "consenso sul fatto che le donne siano pronte tanto quanto gli uomini ad aggredire fisicamente il proprio patner nel senso che aggrediscono il proprio patner nelle stesse occasioni in cui il partner maschile aggredirebbe ma come si poteva prevedere le donne si feriscono più facilmente degli uomini come conseguenza di scontri domesticiIl passo originale è "...consensus in the field is that women are as likely as men to strike their partner but that—as expected—women are more likely to be injured than men." Vedi Academic website of Martin S. Feibert, Ph. D.. Nota come gli uomini risultano seriamente feriti nel 38% dei casi di "aggressione estrema" ("extreme aggression"). John Archer del Department of Psychology dell'University of Central Lancashire nel Regno Unito, commentando un proprio studio dal quale si evince che il 35% delle violenze domestiche negli USA ha per vittime uomini, afferma: I ruoli di genere e le connesse aspettative possono giocare un proprio ruolo nelle situazioni d'abuso e analizzare tali ruoli ed aspettative può essere utile nell'affrontare gli abusi stessi, così come risulta utile considerare altri fattori che giocano un ruolo potenziale nelle violenze domestiche quali la razza, la classe sociale, la religione, la dimensione della sessualità e quella ideologica. Tuttavia alcuni studi che hanno analizzato il ruolo dei comportamenti sessisti in correlazione con la violenza domestica hanno dato risultati contraddittoriKatie S. Adkins, [http://etd.ohiolink.edu/view.cgi/Adkins%20Katie%20S.pdf?osu1275494312 A Contextual Family Therapy Theory Explanation For Intimate Partner Violence.], Doctoral Dissertation: Ohio State University, 2010. Rebecca Ann Eades, (PhD thesis), Ambivalent sexism as a predictor of severity of domestic violence by male offenders, "Participants high in hostile sexism, paired with either low or high benevolent sexism, had significantly higher risk for offending against a family member in the upcoming year.",2003, University of Memphis.. Uno studio ha dimostrato come decisamente molti più uomini che donne tendano a non rivelare l'identità dei propri aggressoriViolence-Related Injuries Treated in Hospital Emergency Departments, agosto 1997.. D'altra parte gli uomini tenderebbero a sovrastimare la violenza della propria compagna sottostimando la propria, mentre le donne tenderebbero a fare il contrarioKimmel, M. S. (2001). Male victims of domestic violence: A substantive and methodological review" Report to the Equality Committee of the Department of Education and Science, Ireland. pp. 10–11.. Una ricerca mostrerebbe come ci sarebbe una maggiore accettazione degli abusi perpetrati dalle donne rispetto a quelli perpetrati dagli uominiKirsten Robertson, Tamar Murachver, 2009, Attitudes and Attributions Associated With Female and Male Partner Violence. Journal of Applied Social Psychology 39 (7): 1481. doi:10.1111/j.1559-1816.2009.00492.x. Violenza sessuale Stupri di uomini su uomini Vari studi suggeriscono che gli stupri tra prigionieri nelle carceri , ivi compresi anche i meno frequenti stupri di detenuti donna a danno di altri detenuti dello stesso genere, potrebbero essere la forma più comune e meno riportata di violenza carnale, ben più comune degli stupri di uomini a danni di donneHuman Rights Watch No Escape: Male Rape In U.S. Prisons. Part VII. Anomaly or Epidemic: The Incidence of Prisoner-on-Prisoner Rape.]; estimates that 100,000–140,000 violent male-male rapes occur in U.S. prisons annually; compare with FBI statistics that estimated 90,000 violent male-female rapes occur annually.Robert W. Dumond, "Ignominious Victims: Effective Treatment of Male Sexual Assault in Prison," August 15, 1995, p. 2; afferma che "evidence suggests that sexual assault in prison may a staggering problem". Citato in Joanne Mariner, (Organization), Human Rights Watch (2001-04-17). No escape: male rape in U.S. prisons. Human Rights Watch. p. 370. ISBN 9781564322586.Struckman-Johnson, C.; Struckman-Johnson, D. (2006). "A Comparison of Sexual Coercion Experiences Reported by Men and Women in Prison". Journal of Interpersonal Violence 21 (12): 1591–615. doi:10.1177/0886260506294240. PMID 17065656. riporta che "Greater percentages of men (70%) than women (29%) reported that their incident resulted in oral, vaginal, or anal sex. More men (54%) than women (28%) reported an incident that was classified as rape.". Una ricerca compiuta nel Regno Unito afferma che il 3% degli uomini considerati ha subito un rapporto sessuale non consensuale da adulto ed il 5% da bambinoCoxell A, King M, Mezey G, Gordon D (1999). Lifetime Prevalence, characteristics, and associated problems of non-consensual sex in men. BMJ 318 (7187): 846–50. PMC 27803. PMID 10092264. La psicologa Dr Sarah Crome ha lamentato la mancanza di servizi a supporto delle vittime maschili di stupri, un sistema legale non preparato a prevenire e reprimere un simile crimine ed una bassa propensione denunciatoria da parte delle vittime, stimando che meno di un maschio su dieci riporterebbe gli abusi sessuali subiti"Male rape victims left to suffer in silence". abc.net.au. 9febbraio 2001.. Questa forma di stupro è stata usata come mezzo per terrorizzare il nemicoWill Storr, (17 luglio 2011). "The rape of men". The Observer (Guardian.co.uk). In particolare: "Sexual violence is one of the most horrific weapons of war, an instrument of terror used against women. Yet huge numbers of men are also victims.". Stupri di donne su uomini Negli USA vi sono stati casi famosi di stupri su minori maschi da parte di donne: tra questi si ricordano i casi di Mary Kay Letourneau e Debra Lafave. Per quanto concerne gli adulti vi sono stati vari casi di stupro di donne su uominiBarbara Krahé; Renate Scheinberger-Olwig, Steffen Bieneck (2003). "Men's Reports of Nonconsensual Sexual Interactions with Women: Prevalence and Impact". Archives of Sexual Behavior 32 (5): 165. doi:10.1023/A:1022456626538, nei quali peraltro le vittime sono state oggetto di un double standard (applicazione di principi diversi a situazioni eguali) sociale, politico e legale rispetto al trattamento corrisposto alle vittime femmine degli stessi reati"Male Sexual Victimization Myths & Facts". malesurvivor.org.. Per far fronte a questo problema la legislazione statunitense ha promulgato leggi in materia per sancire un'uguaglianza di trattamento al di là del genere della vittimaRape – Overview; Act and Mental State, Wayne R. LaFave Professor of Law, University of Illinois, "Substantive Criminal Law" 752-756 (3d ed. 2000). Epidemiologia Negli Stati Uniti d'America, stando ai dati del Bureau of Justice Statistics, nel 1995 per ogni denuncia per abusi domestici commessi dal proprio patner effettuata da un uomo ve ne erano sei effettuate da donne: il tasso di denuncia quell'anno è stato sei volte maggiore nelle femmine rispetto che nei maschiREFERENCES EXAMINING ASSAULTS BY WOMEN ON THEIR SPOUSES OR MALE PARTNERS: AN ANNOTATED BIBLIOGRAPHYBachman, Ronet and Linda E. Saltzman (August 1995) (PDFNCJ 154348). Violence against Women: Estimates from the Redesigned Survey. Bureau of Justice Statistics.. Il Centers for Disease Control riporta che nel 2011 2.9 milioni di uomini sono stati vittime di violenze domestiche contro a 4.8 milioni di vittime donne"Understanding Intimate Partner Violence". Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. 2011. pp. 1.. Studi sottolineano come tali dati sono incompleti perché gli uomini tendono con più difficoltà a riportare simili casi di abusoTonia L. Nicholls; John Hamel, (2007). Family interventions in domestic violence: a handbook of gender-inclusive theory and treatment. New York: Springer Pub. pp. 5–6. ISBN 0-8261-0245-X: secondo alcuni studi meno dell'1% dei casi sarebbe denunciato alla poliziaAlbert R. Roberts, David W. Springer, (2007). Social work in juvenile and criminal justice settings (Terza ed.). Springfield, Illinois: Charles C Thomas. p. 270. ISBN 9780398076764Robert T. Sigler, (1989). Domestic violence in context: an assessment of community attitudes. Lexington, Mass.: Lexington Books. ISBN 0669209368.. In particolare è stata notata la sopravvalutazione della violenza contro le donne rispetto a quella contro gli uomini per effetto della vittimizzazione maggiore delle prime, dovuta all'aver riportato presso il pubblico un maggiore numero di casi di cronaca relativi a violenze contro vittime di genere femminile rispetto a quelle di genere maschileM. A. Straus, (1999). The controversy over domestic violence by women: A methodological, theoretical, and sociology of science analysis. In X. B.Arriaga & S.Oskamp (Eds.), Violence in intimate relationships (pp. 17–44). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage.. Straus, in una propria analisi condotta a riguardo degli abusi domestici commessi negli USA, ha affermato che tra le violenze contro le donne e quelle contro gli uomini non vi sono differenze statisticamente rilevanti: con riferimento agli abusi minori essi si sono verificati contro donne in 78 casi ogni 1000 coppie, contro uomini in 72 ogni 1000; con riferimento agli abusi maggiori contro donne in 46 casi ogni 1000 coppie, contro uomini in 50 ogni 1000Murray A. Straus, Paper presented at conference on Trends in Intimate Violence Intervention, 2006, New York University.. In Canada è stato rilevato (2007) che il 7% delle donne ed il 6% degli uomini sono stati oggetto di abusi dai loro attuali od ex compagni e che le vittime femminili di violenze domestiche matrimoniali si sono ferite in più del doppio dei casi con vittime maschili, hanno temuto per la propria vita nel triplo dei casi, nel doppio sono state soggette a stalking o hanno subito più di dieci episodi di violenzaCBS News - Canada - Domestic violence rate unchanged, Statistics Canada finds. Cbc.ca. 2005-07-14.. Nel Regno Unito dal 1999 al 2009 i casi di violenza domestica contro gli uomini sono aumentati del 167% rispetto al 40% delle violenze verso le donne ed il numero di violenze denunciate dagli uomini è passato da 2.524 a 6.753, mentre quelli contro le donne sono aumentati da 30.513 a 42.502 nello stesso lasso di tempo; per le violenze di cui è stato fatto oggetto muore in media un uomo ogni tre settimaneVedi http://www.ilmediterraneo.it/it/storie/in-aumento-le-violenze-domestiche-contro-gli-uomini. In Elvezia è stato fatto notare come l'uomo tenda ad essere visto come "autore" della violenza e con difficoltà come "vittima" - con conseguenti problemi di credibilità della violenza subita - e come vi sia una scarsa propensione denunciatoria da parte delle vittime maschili, che vivono la violenza subita come "normale" o si vergognano di raccontare la propria debolezza - "l’essere vittime di violenza non si concilia con l’immagine di “vero uomo” veicolata dalla società" - o se ne sentono responsabili, colpevolizzandosi;"Scheda informativa: Violenza contro gli uomini" del Dipartimento federale dell'interno (DFI). Ufficio federale per l'uguaglianza fra donna e uomo (UFU). Servizio per la lotta alla violenza". Scheda in PDF tratta da qui. Valutando i dati relativi ai casi di omicidio consumato e tentato commessi a danno di uomini tra il 2000 ed il 2004, emerge che, su 203 casi, le vittime sono state oggetto di violenza omicida da parte di sconosciuti in 121 casi, da parte di familiari (patner esclusa) in 103, da parte della propria compagna o di una propria ex in 54Dati riportati in: ''Office fédéral de la statistique OFS. 2006. Homicides et violence domestique. Affaires enregistrées par la police de 2000 à 2004.. In Germania uno studio tedesco, condotto su un campione di 266 uomini, ha riportato che tre su cinque (il 66.4%) sono stati vittime di violenze nell'infanzia o nell'adolescenza; in base allo studio, durante la vita adulta, specie nella fascia d'età tra i 18 ed i 25 anni d'età in cui gli episodi violenti appaiono essere più ricorrenti, gli uomini subiscono violenza fisica per l'85.8 da altri uomini, per il 14.2% da donne; subiscono invece violenza psicologica soprattutto sul luogo di lavoro e da parte della compagna, autrice di violenze fisiche nel 7.4% dei casi consideratiVedi qui. Il problema della violenza contro gli uomini è stato oggetto di dibattito presso il Consiglio d'Europa, ove essa è stata definita una "violazione dei diritti umani, ma anche un ostacolo all'eguaglianza tra donne e uomini" ("violation of human rights, but also as an obstacle to equality between women and men")Violence within the family: the place and role of men, Conference Proceedings, Strasburgo, 6-7 dicembre 2005. Note Collegamenti esterni *Statistiche sulle violenze contro gli uomini entro relazioni di coppia Voci correlate * Violenza domestica * Violenza sessuale * Violenza di genere Categoria:Diritto di famiglia